Flirting with Abaddon
by midnightblue17
Summary: Little girls shouldn't play with fire lest they get burned: that’s one lesson Ginny never learned.


**Summary: **Little girls should never play with fire lest they get burned: that's one lesson Ginny never learned.

**Disclaimer: **Everything but the plot belongs to the great imagination of J.K Rowling.

**Warning: **Some slight mention of underage sex!

OOOOOO

**Chapter 1 – Reunion**

OOOOOO

"Ginny, dear, your money pouch is on the kitchen counter." Molly pointed from behind the stove, aimlessly stirring a pot of food which Ginny guessed was for dinner that day.

The redhead nodded and grabbed it, marveling at the hefty amount that seemed to be within. "Thanks mum, I'll be back shortly," Ginny replied, turning to go.

"Are you sure you don't want Ron or Harry to come with you dear?"

Ginny scowled behind her back. "I'll be fine mum, no reason to bother them."

"If you say so, love, just hurry back home."

"Of course," Ginny whispered, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder, throwing it into the fire. "Diagon Alley!"

Moments later, after the unpleasant feeling of travelling from grate to grate within the Floo Network, Ginny stumbled ungraciously into the Leaky Cauldron, coughing and wheezing as she struggled to remove the soot from her robes. Frustrated, she pulled out her wand, and muttered a quick, "_Scourgify_," then she walked briskly out of the pub and into the crowded street.

From within the pocket of her cloak, Ginny drew out the book list for her seventh year, and giving it a thorough once over, decided that Flourish and Blotts would be the best place to commence her shopping.

Immersed in her thoughts, she sidestepped a puddle formed from the recent rain and smacked right into the hard outline of some stranger.

Looking up with an apology on the tip of her tongue, Ginny's face darkened considerably and she squared back her shoulders defiantly. "Malfoy," she acknowledged coldly and made as if to pass by him.

He, however, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Let me go, Malfoy," she hissed and her eyes narrowed.

"No need to be so testy, Weaslette, I merely want a word," he said with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I doubt anything you say can be of interest to me. In fact, I have no time to waste with the likes of you. You might've fooled the Ministry of your innocence but I know better!"

He ignored her insult and took something out from within his cloak. "Oh I think this will interest you quite a bit. You see, it is useless to me, and Borgin has no need of it either. He claims it is damaged beyond repair," he sneered in remembrance of his exchange with the slimy shopkeeper. "No matter, I am sure it'll be of some use to you."

She took the velvet wrapped package and pulled back the covering with a gasp. Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously and she had the sudden urge to hurl the package straight at Malfoy's pointy face. "What are you playing at Malfoy?"

He smiled lecherously. "It's no game, Weasley, I assure you. I am merely… returning lost property… shall we say?" He paused, looking at her shaking hands that gripped the diary so tightly her knuckles had begun turning white. He smirked. "See you around Weaselette."

"Malfoy, wait!" But it was too late. He had already disappeared in the sea of swarming people, leaving Ginny in the possession of something she had wished never to see again. Discretely, and against her screaming instincts, she pocketed the diary, and continued on.

OOOOOO

Ginny sat down on the dusty stone floor of the abandoned classroom, a battered black book with torn edges laid out before her. She glared at the object before her and clutching her wand tightly, summoned a vial of sorts from the carelessly discarded book bag she had brought up with her. Uncorking it, she dragged herself up onto her knees and allowed the dark red liquid to trickle onto the age-yellowed pages. The blood disappeared seemingly as soon as it touched the book, as if magically sucked into it, which it most likely had. With a glint of satisfaction in her cold brown eyes, Ginny threw the vial carelessly away, where it fell to the ground and shattered noisily.

She dropped her hands on the opened book and softly traced the edges. Briefly she closed her eyes and inhaled the familiar smell of ink and peppermint that was distinctively his. A small shiver danced up her back and her eyes snapped open, squashing any further memories from her mind. Determinedly she touched her wand to the book, softly reciting a well learned incantation. She sat back and watched with mounting fascination as the book began glowing a sickly green colour, only to later explode with a great burst of light and energy that hurled Ginny across the room, right into the shards of broken glass. The candles she had brought with her snuffed out, bathing the room in an ethereal darkness.

Wincing a bit from the sudden pain of the cuts, she gingerly picked the shards from her skin and got back onto her feet, her wand poised warily by her side. She breathed out a shaky incantation to relight the candles, and bit back a gasp, amazed at the fact the spell had indeed worked after all.

Cautiously, she took a step forward, her eyes never leaving the crumpled form of the boy before her. She sneered and sharply prodded him with her foot. "Get up!" she bit out darkly, pointing her wand at him.

Cold black eyes rose to meet her stare and a smirk that had settled on his lips curved upwards in amusement. "Little one, I would say it's a pleasure to see you again, but last time I checked, I'd tried to kill you. Why the change of heart, princess?"

She laughed, throwing her head back. "Hardly a change of heart my darling Tom," she hissed venomously. "I still hate you as violently as before."

A shapely, dark brow rose up in question and Tom effortlessly and gracefully stood up. "Then why am I here, little Ginny?"

"Funny you should ask that, I thought it was plainly obvious," she replied evenly and took a step towards him.

Tom stared at her through lowered lashes, taking in the fiery creature before him. Nothing of the little Ginevra that he had possessed in her first year remained. A woman of cold and startling beauty was now before him, and judging by the calculated glare she was currently observing him with, she hadn't restored him out of foolishness, but with a very sound purpose in mind. No matter, she was foolish enough if she thought he would put up no fight at all.

Stopping a few inches short of him, she jabbed the tip of her wand into the folds of material gathered at his chest. He smiled beckoningly, daring her. "You see, Tom, your death last year at Harry's hands didn't satisfy me. It wasn't you who died, merely a part of you who never knew me." Her wand inched higher still, resting painfully against the vein of his neck that now, thanks to her, throbbed with life. "You see, after the little incident with the chamber, everyone regarded me as tainted… they even feared me. Maybe rightly so, but you took my right to a normal life away and you never got what you rightly deserved for it." Wand still lingering dangerously, Ginny grabbed a fistful of his robes and pushed him against the wall behind, her bloodied hand staining the front of his robes. She was surprisingly strong; years of Quidditch had paid of nicely. "I plan on slowly extracting my revenge!" she hissed, the hatred behind her words startling.

Tom laughed and despite her cutting words and the looming threat of her wand, he brought his hand to softly brush away the stray curls that had flown up into Ginny's face at some point during her tirade. Ginny stood stock still, seemingly frozen, completely caught off guard by his unexpected touch. "You silly little girl." He shook his head, smirking. "Haven't you learned already, that you can't win against me?"

Ginny flushed red in anger, and was in the midst of a retort when she suddenly found herself pressed up against the wall, wandless. The cold, jagged stone biting into her cheek went unnoticed by the redhead in comparison to the mounting panic that had seemed to have quickly replaced her previous overconfidence.

"Tell me Ginevra," he hissed into her ear and she gasped, startled at his close proximity as she felt him press up against her back. "What did you have planned? Is Potter in on this, hm? Is he going to come save you little Ginny?" Ginny breathed out painfully and shook her head dumbly. "Tell me!"

"No, Harry doesn't know."

Ginny felt Tom draw back a little and then she heard his laugh, cruel and piercing, just the way she remembered it… just the way she used to like it. Closing her eyes, she tried to dismiss such thoughts. "Don't tell me that you were as stupid as to bring me back to life without consulting your little boyfriend first? Did you really think you could take me all on your own?"

Ginny gritted her teeth and struggled against his hold on her which only tightened on her attempt at freeing herself. More than that, she felt the tip of her wand press against her lower back. Tom's hot breath on the expanse of her neck broke her skin into small bumps and she shivered despite herself. He took note of this and an amused smile broke out across his face. One of his hands snaked around her waist and reached up to roughly cup one of her breasts, his thumb forcibly grazing her nipple through the thin material of the brassiere she wore. Against her will, Ginny leaned into his touch with a soft moan of pleasure. "Have you missed me little Ginny? Did you miss the things we used to do in the diary? You were so young, yet so responsive!" he laughed cruelly and Ginny fought the onslaught of memories. How could she ever forget how he made her feel, how she felt about him?

No!

He was the reason her life had fallen into ruins. Were he to never have existed, she would've been able to lead a normal life, bear Harry's children and not fantasize about the Dark Lord every sleeping and waking moment.

She had brought him back to extricate her revenge, not play out her twisted dreams. She had intended on killing him shortly after a bit of torture.

Why was her reasoning taking such a sharp turn around?

"What was the reason you really resurrected me for, Ginevra? Was it because of this," he said softly, his head angling so as to give him better access to her neck as he swooped down and bit her skin sharply, lapping at the blood of the bite. "Or was it because no one could quite fuck you like I did?" he demanded and she gasped delightfully when his hips rammed into her from behind. "You know, I might just keep you," he debated, his fingers tracing up and down her back, "it would, after all, be such a waste to kill you. What do you say pet, do you promise to behave?"

"Screw you!" she bit out angrily, briefly wondering how the situation had degraded so fast so quickly. If she didn't think of something soon, she could be in a whole lot of trouble.

"Oh believe me Ginevra love, I'd be more than happy to oblige that particular wish," he replied with a chuckle. Quick to act on his words, he turned her around roughly and bent down to capture her lips in a violent kiss.

Ginny struggled against his powerful grip, shoving against his shoulders with all her strength. Desperately she bit him but he only smiled against her soft lips and took the opportunity to slip his tongue within her warm, inviting mouth. Unwillingly, Ginny felt herself slowly respond, melting into the kiss with a soft gasp of pleasure.

Her head hazy with desire, she struggled at keeping her wits about her and pretending to slip her hands within his robes, she snaked a hand around his waist and snatched her wand back quickly. _"Stupefy!"_

A brief look of surprise passed Tom's face before the jet of red light hit him squarely in the chest and he crumbled to the floor, unconscious.

Shaking, Ginny closed her eyes and willed her heartbeat to return to normal. Moments later, when she felt she could trust herself to cast a spell without causing damage to her own person, she tiptoed around Tom's body and flicked her wand.

_"Incarcerous!"_ ropes sprang out of her wand, slithering over Tom's limp form, coiling and twisting, tightly binding him up. She momentarily put her wand away, satisfied with her ingenuity. As a final act of precaution, she cast a disillusionment charm on the room, just in case some unfortunates happened to wander into the deserted room.

With one last look at Tom, she darted out of the room with no other thoughts as to what she would do with him now that he was alive and breathing and completely at her mercy.

OOOOOO

Okay so I know I haven't yet finished my other stories but I was sitting in bed last night and this idea sort of whizzed by in my head and I couldn't just ignore it, could I?

Let me know whether or not I should continue it...Reviews mean the world ;)

Much love,

Leah


End file.
